


What's in a Name

by lifeaftermeteor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor
Summary: Heathrow “Tex” Kogane comes to a sudden and horrifying realization before his first cup of coffee has even finished brewing.
Relationships: Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	What's in a Name

Heathrow “Tex” Kogane gasped with sudden, horrified realization. Standing in his small kitchen over the pot of coffee which he had been trying to force to brew faster by sheer force of will, his eyes went wide as terrible knowledge and certainty washed over him. One would think the rose-colored light of desert dawn would have softened the blow, but that would be a lie. 

Krolia. Heathrow. Heath. 

_KEITH._

Tex groaned and scrubbed his face with his calloused hands. He’d gone and slammed their names together that day on the porch. His subconscious had reared up and made him act a damn fool, right there in the light of day in front of the woman he loved and his newborn babe.

Krolia either hadn’t noticed or hadn’t commented on it, and truth be told he wasn’t sure which he preferred. Between his fingers, he checked the pot of coffee and found it still brewing. He sighed and dropped his hands to the counter’s edge, letting his weight fall forward heavy.

Thoughts of Krolia stirred his heart even now. She was long gone in a stolen spaceship, the evidence of their skirmish with others of her kind burned or buried in the desert. But Krolia… He hoped she was safe, but knew that was unlikely and hoped she was at least alive as she continued the fight for freedom beyond the stars.

When they had named the boy, he had asked her about ‘Yorak,’ what it meant. Krolia had given him that smile that had made him fall in love with her in the first place. A subtle thing that seemed to know more than it let on. “It’s a flower,” she had explained, “that blooms in the high desert. It has a dark blue blossom.”

In the here and now, faced with this morning’s revelation, Tex wondered briefly whether he shouldn’t go back to ‘Yorak.’ But it was too late. The boy sleeping upstairs was four and the name change would just raise more questions he wasn’t ready to answer. It would also likely raise some eyebrows amongst the townsfolk, and—even worse—might garner some unwanted attention from the Garrison down the way. Who knew what transmissions they were picking up from deep space, and while Tex figured ‘Yorak’ would not be a common occurrence, one never could be too careful.

No, ‘Keith’ would have to stay despite his belated embarrassment. It suited him. It suited him like the scuffed knees and wide grin and midnight blue eyes. No, ‘Keith’ would do just fine.


End file.
